Sabrina
by PREttYPAIN
Summary: Sabrina Spellman was a normal teen. Until she found out she was half-witch. Living with witches, especially an impossible warlock-turned-cat,Sabrina must master her powers. An evil force, complicated feelings and a whole lotta angst. Sabrina & Salem
1. Prologue

_First off, if you're expecting the bubbly, funny and cutsey Sabrina; this isn't how she's gonna be in my fic. I wanted to expand her as a character and explore alot of the things in the comics more. So basically this is not at all related to Sabrina the live action tv show really. Same basic characters and all, but completely different mood._

**_Characters_**_ are drawn from the Archie comics; so there will be some that didn't appear in the shows. And the aunts are really different, I know. But again, their the versions from the comics! _

_Anyway, enough rambling. Hope ya'll enjoy...^-^_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing is mine of course._

* * *

_**..Prologue..**_

The woman examining the room tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the table with precision. Her sharp black eyes studied the two women seated opposite her. A small smile graced her red-lipstick lips as she finally spoke.

"Well, it seems that she is doing tolerably well."

The shorter of the two women across the table rolled her eyes. "Did you expect to find her malnourished and abused?"

"Zelda!" The other women beside her hissed, glaring at the shorter woman with dark green eyes. She turned to the woman before her. "I'm sorry, Della. What my sister _meant_ to say, was that we would hardly expect you to believe we weren't suitable guardians for our own niece."

It defiantly was the thought process of the Spellman family and Witches' Council, even as the two witches pleaded their case numerous times. Before their niece turned sixteen, they had already planned everything out. They would ask the council to be her guardians during her Training, because her father was nowhere to be found and her mother couldn't possibly be any help. They were the only willing relatives to offer her Training. It seemed simple enough. They didn't anticipate getting so much criticism after nearly a month of having her in their care.

The raven-haired woman merely regarded the two sisters coolly. "I never implied that you weren't. But it's a very difficult task, is it not? Having a teenage Halfling under your roof? Especially a Spellman."

The two sisters before her were opposites in most ways, both physically and mentally. While Hilda was tall and slim with vibrant red hair, Zelda was small and curvy with hair she never denied or verified to be naturally dark green. She had it up in wild curls around her face now, her eyes lighting up with fire. That was the one thing they _did_ have in common. Pride.

Both women straightened, their eyes wide with defiance. It was one thing to insuniate that they were incapable. But to assume that because of their family? No one was left alive if the two sisters felt that their family name was being slighted.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Zelda rose from her seat. "As if us Spellmans were lowly savages?"

Hilda rose more calmly than her sister, her eyes masking any emotion except disdain. "Her being a Spellman, even half, does not automatically make her troublesome or weak. For decades you high-and-mighty witches have felt superior to my family because of what happened _centuries_ ago."

Before Della could reply, the redhead continued. "And I'm sorry to seem brash, but I think you've seen what you needed and now must have nothing more to say."

With a flounce of raven hair, the Spellman's Head Witch was walking briskly towards the front door. She turned around sharply as she pulled it open. Her face was calm. "I'm sorry to have offended you, Spellman sisters. I meant no ill toward your family, especially since I chose to be your Head Witch." She took her purse from the coat hanger and huffed it over her shoulder. "Until our next meeting then." And she closed the door with a thud.

The two sisters stood for a moment in silence, the sound of the dripping kitchen faucet reverberating through the room. The three cups of tea were left untouched on the table.

Zelda turned to her sister and blew a green strand from her face. "The wicked witch is such a bitch."

* * *

_Like I said, the aunts are different from the show I know. It's hard to separate them; writing this was so confusing! XD_

_More to come!_

_xoxox_


	2. Chapter One

**_Hey, _**_back again. And pretty dang fast too. _

_So if you didn't already know...this is gonna be SabrinaXSalem. *shock* I know, but the pairing just hit me as soooo interesting. And in the comics Salem never has a wife or kids so it's plausible...somewhat. XD_

**_It is not bestiality!_**_ Not really. Lol. No, it is most definitely not._

**_Disclaimer: same*_**

* * *

**_..One.._**

Seventeen year old girls were supposed to gossip on the phone. Seventeen year old girls were meant to go out shopping with friends. Seventeen year old girls were bright and bubbly. They weren't forced to sit for hours on end studying ancient texts about how to morph a plant into a source of healing. And they most definitely weren't supposed to be talking to cats.

"That's it. No more mumbo-jumbo healing plant. I give up." Sabrina Spellman threw herself on her bed with an exaggerated sigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "This spell is stupid and it sucks."

"Maybe that's not the problem." A voice close to her ear suggested.

Soft fur brushed past her ears and she twitched. Sure enough, as she opened her eyes a pair of yellow-green orbs stared back at her. Mocking her of course.

She glared at the ceiling. "Only a crazy person talks to cats."

"If that's the case, you belong in a nuthouse." The black feline shot back. He jumped onto her desk and observed the subject of her frustration. "It's really not that difficult a spell, Sabrina."

The young witch sat up and tied her hair back. It wasn't its usual shade of dirty blonde today, mostly due to her teenage rebelliousness and overall lack of desire to be labeled "dumb blonde". Instead, it was streaked in the front with newly dyed bright pink. _Feminine but edgy,_ Aunt Zelda had encouraged. Aunt Hilda had only rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled. "You nearly took over the world with _your_ magic."

The midnight cat straightened with pride, his eyes shining greedily. Sabrina mentally kicked herself for puffing up his already obese vanity. She went over to her desk and grabbed the cat toy nearby.

"_Nearly_, being the key word." She said as she wiggled the toy in front of him, knowing how he hated being reminded of his curse.

He hissed at her and she let the toy fall. "Sorry, jeez. It was a joke."

She turned her attention back to the plant on her desk. After nearly a month in the old Spellman house, Sabrina still couldn't really relate to its inhabitants, especially the self-observed house cat. He may have appeared cute and soft when she had first arrived, but she soon learned that his claws retracted no sooner than his sarcasm.

"I'm surprised no one ever told you how horrible a comedian you are, Sabrina." Salem replied after regaining his composure. "You're no Charlie Chaplin, that's certain."

"I'm not a comedian," she smiled at him, even as she knew it contained a bitterness she usually hid. "I'm a witch, remember?"

Those almond-shaped orbs observed her for a moment, making her uneasy as she suddenly remembered just how powerful he _really_ was. But in a moment he was back to his usual cynically-obsessed self. "Half-witch, Sabrina Spellman. Which makes you sandwiched between the human world and _ours_."

It was exactly what she had been going over in her head for the past weeks, confusing her to no end and making her lose countless nights of sleep. Her half-mortal/half-magical heritage was something she wished she could understand and undo all at once. It brought back memories of things she wished she could forget. Like fathers stepping through the door and never returning. Or mothers brushing your hair with tears in their eyes. Memories that played over in her head until she couldn't remember why she started thinking of them.

"Sabrina?"

The voice snapped her back to reality, where Salem was tapping his paw on the desk. An odd action for a cat, even if he was really a warlock turned into a cat for _x_ amount of years. She still couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't just having a conversation with a plain old talking cat. Ok, maybe that was unhealthy. But she rather be a crazy person talking to normal cats than a half-witch talking to a maniacal one. Wouldn't she?

She focused again on the plant. "If it's so easy, tell me what to do." She challenged, holding out the book of spells to him, which he didn't even glance at.

"I'd do it myself if those fun-sucking Council witches hadn't taken my powers."

Sabrina tried to ignore the hint of longing in his voice or the tiny flash of regret in his eyes. Regret for what he did? Or what The Council did to him?

"Well, it doesn't matter now." He added. "I still remember every spell I ever cast and this is one of the first any witch or warlock learns."

Sabrina wrinkled her nose. "Really? I would've thought they'd teach us something more useful."

"Like what? Flying on broomsticks?" Salem snorted. "This is one of the most useful spells, Miss Teenage Know It All. It is a simple healing spell that just might save lives."

Sabrina couldn't help but give him a sour expression. She was being chided by a cat. Again.

"Whatever."

Salem shook his head and mumbled something Sabrina promptly ignored, instead turning her hands over the plant's leaves and focusing her energy on the spell. Aunt Hilda had said a spell was like an oath. You had to put your whole soul and feeling into it. It wasn't enough for you to want it, you had to sacrifice some energy too.

_Energy for energy,_ she had said. _The ultimate balance._

"_A cycle of magic._" Sabrina whispered her aunt's words, closing her eyes and letting the magic of her father's family run through her body. She felt the tingling everywhere, and the warmth that radiated from her fingertips as they hovered above the plant. No matter how many times she used her magic it always gave her a sudden chill, especially when it flowed through her every pore and filled her with a pressure she both loved and feared.

"Sabrina, open your eyes." Salem urged gently, something she would've been surprised he was capable of had she not been preoccupied.

Slowly, she obeyed, her lashes fluttering until she stared at the plant before her. It had not changed. The only evidence of her spell was the faint shimmering that sourrounded the leaves and glistened in a beautifully peaceful way.

"That is The Marker." Salem explained. "The way you can tell if something is bewitched. Mortals cannot see it."

Sabrina looked at the plant in awe, pride surging through her body where the magic had once been. It was her first genuinely important spell, the others in her life not counting because she had never _purposefully_ done them. _Like when the can of paint fell on that rude, neighbor lady,_ she remembered wickedly, half-smiling.

"I didn't think it would be so easy." She admitted aloud. "I gave it more thought than I needed to."

Salem nodded, but his eyes held a teasing glint. "That's your trouble, Sabrina Spellman. You think too much. Your mortal side makes up far too much of your logic and you shut yourself away from your pure instinct. A witch must never do that. She must coexist with both her reasoning and her emotions."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. "Sounds like your talking about your perfect woman."

Salem only smirked.

"Also sounds like a lot of work." She added, closing the spell book. "Anyway, the fridge is calling me so I'm just going to leave this baby here and finish later."

"The spell will last only as long as the energy you put into it, Sabrina." Salem reminded her, making her give him an "I know that already" look.

There were more rules about magic then there should be, and movies never made it seem this complicated. Wave a wand and boom: smoke._ Why couldn't it really be that way?_

_

* * *

_

_eh, hope i didnt make sabrina too bratty. but remember, she's still pretty naive about her powers and she's gone through alot of changes. bare with her. =)_

_reviews would be appreciated very much. oh, and i'm still kind of unsure about my villian. *hides in shame* i have a small idea, but i dont remember any villians in the comics, so suggestions would be nice. thankies!_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter Two

_I'm back bitches. =) (pardon my french...err..english..well you know what i mean)_

_Ok so I came back and saw the wonderful reviews you guys left. THANK YOU! HUGS TO ALL YA'LL HOMIES! =D_

**_NeverSurrender12_**_ thank you for being my 1st reviewer. You get...a cyber hug. *HUG*_

**_EbonyWing _**_thanks. ^-^ no its not abandoned, i wouldnt do that to my poor muse. she's kicking in there somewhere...and i guess you can call it AU. it's based more on the comics. i know, poor salem. =( lol._

**_katkah _**_thanks a bunch! i shall! ^0^_

* * *

**_..Two.._**

_.._

_.._

_The girl huddled under her blankets, hugging her stuffed cat close to her chest as the voices grew outside her door. She shut her eyes, seeing blue spots beneath her lids as she imagined what was going on between the woman and man outside. Their angry words trailed to her ears but she tried to shut them out._

"_Do you have any idea what it's like?" The woman asked, bitterness seeping through her every word. "Do you care that I'm stuck here day in and day out not knowing what you're up to in the Other Realm?"_

"_What did I ever do to deserve your distrust, Diana? Tell me, because I'm very curious."_

_There was a long silence and Sabrina could hear the murmurs. She opened her eyes, wanting to hear what her mother replied with but at the same time her heart wished it all away._

"_It's everything, Edward. Everything you are…and I'm not."_

_A long sigh filled the whole house it seemed. "And Sabrina?"_

_The little girl held her breath, afraid and hopeful and sad all at once. It wasn't the first time her parents had their midnight "discussions". It became more often in the past few weeks however that she noticed their words become more strained. _

"_She's my baby, Edward. I'm just trying to protect her."_

"_By getting rid of me."_

Sabrina woke with wide eyes, breathing in deeply as she rolled over to look out the window, and noticing with a start the small black figure laying on her book case silently, those yellow eyes opening slowly to gaze at her. She hesitated; surprised that Salem was actually sleeping in her room. Since she started living in the Spellman house, the arrogant feline had mostly kept to himself. At night he would retire to the spare room where Sabrina guessed was kept for his privacy. After all, he may have been a cat, but he still deserved his own room. Now, seeing him wake from his slumber made her a bit uneasy.

"I didn't know you got the invitation to my slumber party." Sabrina murmured, wiping her eyes which she suddenly realized were slick with tears. She hoped the small light of the moon wasn't enough to illuminate the wetness on her cheeks.

"My room is stuffy tonight."

There was a short pause when Sabrina tried to respond, but her mind was blank and she was too tired to try. Salem however had already moved on.

"Did you forget?"

Sabrina backtracked in her mind, trying to figure out what he was referring to. "About what?"

"Your dream." His tail rose slightly, like an elegant wave in the moonlight. "Some people forget their dreams- or nightmares- in deep sleep."

"No." Sabrina whispered, burying her face in her pillow. "I'm tired, Salem. I have school tomorrow."

"Suit yourself." Salem closed his eyes again and Sabrina peeked from under her blonde hair.

_He looks like my old stuffed cat. Except Whiskers wasn't quite so snobbish. _Sabrina reached out and placed a tentative finger on his back. There was a small sound that escaped his throat, almost a purr. Sabrina smiled and stroked his soft fur, laying back down and closing her eyes. In no time she was back to sleep, dreaming instead of black cats and broomsticks.

::

:

::

"Sabrina!"

The teenager bolted upright at the voice. She glanced at her alarm clock. _Damn I thought I set it for 7:00. _

Sabrina noticed Salem was gone and hurried to the restroom, grabbing her clothes on the way. She had wanted to take her time getting ready, but now she resigned to throw on whatever was on the bed. She stumbled down the stairs with her books, smelling something sweet and cinnamon-y.

"Ah, finally made it down." Zelda acknowledged, setting a pitcher of milk on the table. "We made French toast."

Hilda, from her place by the oven, sent a baking mitt flying towards her sister's head. "You mean I made French toast. You just stood there filing your nails."

Sabrina was busy lacing up her shoes, but she chuckled at her aunt's bickering. Sometimes she was glad she was an only child. Sometimes.

"Oh, bite me. You're such a spoilsport, Hild." Zelda took a bite of toast. "And what's your hurry, Sabrina? We made all this food and you don't even touch it?"

"I'm sorry!" Sabrina called as she grabbed the keys to Zelda's car that she was allowed to borrow. "I have to go!"

And as she rushed out the door, her two aunts looked after her wishing they had a manual of how to raise a Halfling teenage girl.

The one thing Sabrina hated more than not being able to control her powers, was being in school and not being able to control them. It was one thing to make a mistake at her aunt's house, but any little mistake at school could be catastrophic.

Her new school was the average East Coast public school. It was semi-clean, the food was bearable and the time there was not. Especially for a witch learning how to control her powers. To top things off, she was feeling a little edgy. Her fingers tingled and her eyes kept seeing shadows.

_Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. _She calmed her nerves and made her way to her locker. _I did have an annoying cat wake me up in the middle of the night._

Sabrina turned the lock and tried ignoring the pulsing in her skin, when a voice at her side made her jump.

"I'm dropping out of school."

The girl gave Sabrina a tired look and Sabrina laughed shakily. After a few weeks of being the "new girl" she felt mildly comfortable at Greendale High, enough so that she had already made a new friend.

One who was now slumped against the lockers sighing.

Sabrina turned to her newfound friend as she opened her locker. "You said that last week."

"Yeah, but now I'm serious."

Sabrina only turned away, hiding her amused expression. She unloaded her books from her arms and placed them in her locker, glancing at herself in the mirror that hung from the locker door. She began to reapply her black eyeliner, ignoring Chloe's exasperated face behind her.

"Did you hear what I said, Sabrina? I'm. Finished. With. School."

"No, you still have one more year to go."

"Calculus is going to kill me first. And if it doesn't Chemistry will."

Sabrina laughed slightly, putting her makeup bag in her purse. She turned around and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. "I believe in you, Chloe. You're a straight-A student and I know you can do this."

It was true that Chloe was a good student. She was in all Honors classes and she never failed a class in her high school career. When Sabrina first met her in her last period class, she had thought the girl looked friendly enough. Sitting right next to her, with hazel eyes and warm brown skin, Chloe had welcomed Sabrina to Greendale high with an honest curiosity. She wasn't the typical small-town, East coast girl that roamed the school's halls. Her dark brown hair was wild, she wore large antique-looking jewelry and she wore a frilly skirt with black boots. Her warm eyes looked down at Sabrina's own combat boots and she smiled instantly.

Since then both girls had been inseparable in school, relating to each other more than any of their peers. Of course there was one other student at Greendale Sabrina liked too…

"Begging for money on the streets doesn't really sound appealing to me, anyway." Chloe reluctantly agreed. "It just bugs me how ruthless some teachers can be."

The two headed to the cafeteria where more students where showing up. Sabrina sized up the room, noticing how every table was filled with cliques she could've laughed at. _Mortals excluding themselves from other mortals, when in reality they were all the same. It was laughable._

She stopped her thoughts in a panic. _What the hell was that about? Since when do I use the word mortals? _

_Since you found out you were half one._

"Sabrina, Harvey's looking this way."

Chloe's whisper brought her mind back to high school and she glanced around the room. Harvey Kinkle, tall and gorgeous in an Abercrombie-model way, was smiling at Sabrina across the room. She smiled back slightly, not knowing what else to do. He looked flawless as always, and here she was in all her awkward glory, holding a lunch tray and spacing out in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

Chloe nudged her in the arm as they sat down at an empty table. "Maybe it's your hot new hair."

Sabrina self-consciously pulled at a pink lock, trying to go over how Harvey's seemingly innocent friendship with her had started. He was the captain of the baseball team and she wore too much black crap around her eyes. She used to believe she put on so much eye makeup because she was rebelling against her mother's humble attitude of simplicity but it wasn't until she discovered her true heritage that she knew she did it to hide whatever emotion people would see in her eyes. Plus she thought it intimidated most people.

Looking back at Harvey's perfectly groomed self, and she admitted that Harvey Kinkle wasn't most people. In fact he was pretty dang good people. _Popular, perfect people._

"I will never understand how he tolerates that girl." Chloe's eyes darkened as she stared at the table filled with the students whose names even the school faculty knew.

Sabrina followed her friend's gaze to the tanned blonde girl beside Harvey. Her perfect, glossed lips smiled at him knowingly, as if she knew something about him no one else did.

"Barbie." Sabrina muttered.

"No. Amy." Chloe said darkly. "Barbie's too good for her. At least Barbie was smart enough to be a doctor."

"And lawyer." Sabrina added.

"And Amy's just…well." Chloe bit into her pizza. "A bitch."

"I wouldn't be so harsh." Sabrina muttered. But Chloe was Chloe, and she didn't sugarcoat things or hide her opinion. It was something Sabrina almost envied.

"You know the other day in Art we were assigned to write down our favorite painter. So Amy, the tanned-wonder, dropped her paper and I picked it up for her. You know who she chose?" Chloe gave her friend a smile. "Mozart."

Sabrina laughed, unable to stop herself. It caught the attention of the tables beside them, including Amy's table where Harvey looked up and smiled. He waved to Sabrina.

"Look at her face." Chloe muttered.

Sabrina waved back, taking into account Amy's pinched, sour look. She stared at Sabrina for a second and then turned back to her partners in crime. _Jealous or just mean?_

It was nice to know that Harvey didn't follow what his friends did. He talked to Sabrina openly, he was friendly with everyone and he never seemed to get into arguments. But he was still friends with _her _and something bothered Sabrina about that fact. If Amy wasn't really as shallow and conceited as she seemed, she was a good actress.

"Hey Sabrina!" Harvey seemed unfazed by it all and came to sit beside her. "Did you hear about the Halloween dance next week?"

Chloe gave Sabrina a sidelong look, suppressing a grin and excused herself to get another drink. The upcoming dance was all anyone could talk about, mostly because it was a costumed event. The school seemed to have a dance every weekend though and Sabrina was never one for parties. Sweaty teens and spiked punch didn't sound so appealing.

"I think I've heard more about it than the storm we're expecting next week too." Playing cool was the way to go, Sabrina decided. Let him see she wasn't as giddy and perky as the others. "It sounds cool though."

"It's going to be. I'm picking out my costume and I need ideas. I was thinking, maybe you wanted to go with me. As friends."

Friends. It was a nice enough invitation and they were friends, so why did she feel disappointed?

"That'd be really fun." Sabrina smiled, noticing how he had hesitated at the last minute 'friends' comment. Did he think he needed to be clear?

"We could wear matching costumes." His eyes lit up and he smiled excitedly. It was this happy, optimistic side Sabrina fell under the most. It made her feel light-headed and happy.

"Isn't that cheesy?" She asked teasingly. "What would we be? Frankenstein's monster and his bride?"

The way Harvey smiled gave away all his answers. It was going to be a long week until the dance, but somehow Sabrina looked forward to it. She glanced back at Amy, who had seemingly watched the whole thing unabashedly, with a sneer on her pretty face. Sabrina raised her hand and flickered her fingers in a wave, and the ketchup packet Amy's friend opened spurted red all over Amy's white shirt.

* * *

_k, until next time. =)_

_and dont forget...reviews are like crack to me. and in order to finish this, i need to become a complete crackhead. =P_


	4. Chapter Three

I have finally updated. *wipes sweat from forehead*. No but really, I'm such a loser right now for not updating sooner, but when I recieved a review alert urging me to continue I realized I NEEDED to. And just for that I shall update with another chapter RIGHT AFTER. =D And I don't know how long ya'll think is good for one chappie. Is this chapter too short?

I know story-wise it's going slow, but I want to build the characters and establish Sabrina in her new world first. I'm actually excited I have the plot pretty much all mapped out. So proud of myself...ahem, anyway.

Next chapter: Sabrina goes to the Other Realm! Yay!

* * *

.

.

..

..

Three..

..

..

.

"_But why do I have to leave? Can't I just learn all that stuff here?" The teen looked at the older woman with questioning blue eyes. "With you?"_

_The woman shook her head gently. "No, Sabrina. I can't teach you. You know that."_

"_But Aunt Zelda and Hilda can come here." The more she protested, the more she realized how useless it was. Her body tingled with anxiousness and something else she couldn't name. That warmth under her skin had been acting up lately. Ever since that bucket of paint had fallen on Mrs. Brown not so long ago, her "special gifts" had been making themselves known more and more each day. "It's so far, Mom. I mean, I won't see you…"_

"_Oh Sabrina, we can talk on the phone and email and MySpace, whatever you kids do these days."_

"_No one goes on MySpace anymore, Mom." Sabrina laughed as she watched her mother bring out an old brown suitcase. _

"_Well, Facebook then. Now, come on and start packing. You'll be leaving in two days and you haven't done a thing!"_

_Sabrina began to do as she was told, all the while watching her mother silently, and a knot forming in her chest. It wasn't so long ago she had found out about her true heritage, and suddenly all those "late night discussions" she had heard between her parents as a child made more sense. It was a shock to say the least, but somehow she felt as if everything finally fit. Her life made more sense because for as long as she could remember, she had always been different. Not in the usual childhood alienation sense, but in the 'hey-I-can-levitate-a-bottle-of-water' sense. It scared her, but it thrilled her more. When she learned about the Witches Council and their rules and regulations about being a half-witch she had to keep her mouth from dropping to the floor._

_Now she was leaving her home, the home her mother had desperately tried to keep as "normal" as possible for her and going off to some town called Greendale to live with aunts she had never met so they could teach her how to properly wield her power. The aunts that were the sisters of her gone and away father. The father she missed and sometimes wished she hated. _

"_You'll be fine, Sabrina." Her mother's voice broke her train of thoughts. "Zelda and Hilda are good people."_

"_Don't you mean witches?"_

_Her mother sighed. "Yes, that."_

"_I don't understand why they never cared to visit me when I was little. None of Dad's family did, so why should they bother teaching me anything?" It was difficult to not feel angry at these relatives she had never known. They were strangers who cared nothing about her or her mother._

"_Sabrina, when your father and I married, it was not something that was encouraged. The Spellman family is a proud, wealthy family. They have a long line of pure witch blood and your grandfather wasn't very excited when he found out about me." She began folding her daughters shirts and placing them in the suitcase, her face drawn. "Your father disobeyed his orders to stay away from me though. The whole family was forbidden to see or talk to us after we were married and in a magical family, something like that is obeyed. But it's not true that they never saw you. When you were first born your aunts came secretly to see you."_

_Sabrina looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Really?"_

"_Yes." Diana tucked a stray hair from her daughters face. "They were so excited they practically bought the whole Babies R' Us store. We never spoke their name because we didn't want them in trouble."_

_She picked up Sabrina's favorite stuffed doll, a midnight black cat named Whiskers. "Your Aunt Zelda picked this out. She said it was only proper for a witch to have a black cat. We laughed so much when you hugged it and wouldn't let it go, just like the typical cliché witch of television. But you loved it."_

_The doll seemed to look at Sabrina with warm yellow eyes, and she took it gratefully, hugging it to her chest and wishing she could go back to when things were simpler. Had they ever been though?_

"_Sometimes I wish I could fix everything." She closed her eyes and sat down on her bed. "To go back and make Dad stay, to give you powers or take his away. Then I wouldn't have to leave, and we'd all live like everyone else."_

_She felt those warm, gentle arms encircle her, just like always. "Don't Sabrina. Don't feel bad about the past. Your father and I would never have worked, even without the magic. I would do everything over, just because I have you now. Being half is what makes you yourself, what creates everything special about you. I know it's tough, but you're strong and if you've learned anything from me it's that rainy days are best with ice cream and a good romantic comedy. Oh and that you can break through even your most difficult walls if you accept yourself fully, but that's pretty much obvious."_

_Sabrina laughed with her mother, burying and saving the words in her mind for when she would need them. It was true, she thought. Because of her mixed heritage she was able to experience both worlds, if only for a short time. She knew very little about the Other Realm and the Witches Council and spells, but she knew what it felt to have the magic coursing through your veins, to close your eyes and listen to the hum of the magic as you brought it forward in your mind. And at that time, it was enough._

_Placing Whiskers in her suitcase, Sabrina smiled. "I think you're right. I think I'm going to become even stronger than they think I'm capable of."_

….

..

..

.

.

The light through the blinds filtered through into Sabrina's dim room and eventually to her closed eyelids as the memory faded. She groaned and turned over, ignoring the alarm clock buzzing on her bed. It was too early to get up. Her bed felt so warm and her body couldn't even register that she was awake yet.

"You'll be late for that imprisonment institution they call "High School"."

_That voice._

"I only know of one sarcastic, arrogant tone of voice and it shouldn't come around here unless it wants to suffer eating cat food from _the can_ anytime soon."

"Evil witch." The voice countered, but quieted.

Sabrina's curiosity beat out her tired state and she sat up, wiping her eyes to find Salem at the foot of her bed watching her silently. "Oh look, a peeping tomcat. How cute."

"Don't get smart, Miss Spellman. You're the one whose fifteen minutes late for school." He _tsked_ and shook his head slowly.

The small pillow that came flying at his head was barely dodged as he jumped to the floor, hissing at her. Sabrina only laughed as she got up and stretched. She quickly felt the chilly October air coming through her windows as she stood in her sweat-shorts and white tank.

"You're such a killjoy, Salem." Sabrina smirked as she went to the restroom adjoining her own room.

The feline was now on her desk looking out the window. "I'm not the one who throws bedroom items on a daily basis."

Before closing the bathroom door, Sabrina peeped her head out. "You would if you could."

…

..

.

"Well, you finally decided to join us." Zelda remarked as she watched her niece come down the stairs. She stirred the egg mix with a towel on her head. She wore a pencil skirt and a colorful top with dark heels. _No doubt being late is from my father's side of the family, _Sabrina almost laughed.

"Um, Aunt Zelda. Aren't you going to be late for work?" Sabrina sat down, pouring herself some orange juice. When she first arrived at the Spellman sister's house she expected to be eating some weird witchy food. She was glad when that expectation was proven otherwise.

"It's only 7:02, Sabrina." Zelda looked over at her niece. "Unless you're running on Other Realm time. Then I'm _super_ early."

"But…"Sabrina hesitated, then rolled her eyes. "Salem!"

The pesky cat had done it again. Waking her up too early for even getting ready for school was a new practical joke of his. That was two days she had fallen for it. She'd have to put her alarm somewhere he couldn't reach. It was bad enough he had learned to press the buttons with his paws.

Hilda came down the stairs then, buttoning her top. "What did he do now?"

"What didn't he do now?" Zelda muttered. "That slinky warlock is such a devil. I don't know why on earth we volunteered to babysit him, Hill. I don't care how much favor it gives us with the Bitches Council."

Sabrina sputtered her orange juice at her aunts' nickname for the Council. It wasn't exactly a secret that Zelda disliked the group of witches and warlocks in charge of overseeing the magical society. "Snobby elitists with a power trip" is what she affectionately referred to them as. Sabrina wondered what the Council was really like. She hadn't paid much attention the last few weeks she'd been living under the Spellman sisters care, and when they spoke about Other Realm politics she was usually busy in her own human dramas. Not that she had much.

"You know very well that wasn't the only reason." Hilda protested, hands on hips. "Salem isn't a devil, just…misunderstood. Besides, we didn't exactly volunteer, did we?"

Sabrina's head poked up from the plate Zelda set before her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Sabrina if you must know," Hilda sat down, adopting the telecaster voice she used for gossip. "Your two aunts here were quite the rebels in our day. Bad warlocks, bad parties and even worse hair were our daily callings."

"You exaggerate, Hilda." Zelda chuckled at her sister. "And the hair wasn't _that_ bad."

Hilda shuddered. "Beehives don't go over so well even five years down the road."

"Anyways," Zelda continued the story, ever eager to brush over details that would lead to questions about her age. "We broke a few rules here and there and the Witches Council felt we should be given a responsibility to prove we could control ourselves."

"So they saddled you with a diabolical kitty." Sabrina chewed an egg. "Sounds fair."

Hilda laughed, as her sister began to wring her hair out "Oh he's tame now. His magic is gone so we figured 'Hey, what can go wrong?' I mean, we weren't exactly the smartest witches on the broomstick."

"I resent that." Zelda groused.

"Sorry, Ms. Doctor." Hilda apologized playfully. "I meant, we were young and naïve."

The question of age again hung in the air and Sabrina took the opportunity to ask. She really was curious about her aunts past lives before they came to live in the mortal world. As far as she knew witches lived much longer than humans. She remembered her parents arguing about it one night. She brushed the thought aside quickly and spoke. "Young? Since when does anyone who sported a beehive back in the day consider themselves young?"

Hilda frowned. "For your information, missy, we _witches_ age differently than mortals. We live longer and our years are like a few years for them."

Zelda nodded in agreement, putting her makeup on in the hall mirror a few feet away. She was pretty, as her sister was too. Her dark brows were arched perfectly and her eyes were a shade between blue and violet. Sabrina wouldn't even think it was possible for them to be older than her own mother.

"So how old are you?"

Zelda turned around with a fresh layer of lipstick on her round lips. "How old do we look?"

Sabrina studied her and then turned to look at her other aunt. The vibrant red hair was without any greys, her skin was smooth and she was slim and tall. Her green eyes danced with amusement. Just like her sister she had perfectly arched brows and a smile on her lips.

"Uh, late twenties?"

The sisters were quiet.

"_Very _late twenties?"

"Hey!" Hilda poked her niece in the side. "That's very nice of you."

"I don't know. Maybe you don't want to look _too_ young."

"There's no such thing as looking too young, Sabrina." Hilda folded her arms. "Well, unless you look like you never hit puberty in the first place."

"And you were right." Zelda answered. "In human years we would be around that age. I mean, for crying out loud, we're practically babies!"

Sabrina noticed the shadow coming down the stairs, it's tail snaking around the railings. "Keep telling yourself that."

Salem settled himself at the foot of the stairs where Zelda scooped him up. She immediately started cooing and stroking his back. "Such a cute lil' kitty. So fwuffy and soft. Yes, you are." She put her nose against his, rubbing against him like the cat lady who lived down the street. "Yes, you are, aren't you?"

Salem squirmed. "Stop this, you madwoman!"

Sabrina and Hilda laughed as Zelda danced around with Salem, her face still rubbing against his furry one. Sometimes it was worth it to see him treated like a normal housecat, even though Sabrina did feel sorry for him.

"That's what you get, you mangy feline." Zelda set him on the hallway counter where they put their keys and various newspapers. "Besides, you're the same age so I wouldn't be talking."

"Too bad he isn't a normal cat," Sabrina added. "Or else he really wouldn't be."

Salem glared at her, which only caused her to giggle. Even Hilda was grinning.

"Poor kitty," Zelda pinched his cheek. "Don't worry, we don't think you look a day over 20."

"In cat years, he'd be dead!" Hilda laughed and high-fived Sabrina. Zelda let out a holler and patted Salem's head reassuringly.

He locked his yellow eyes ahead and sat immobile. "These women are insane."

Somehow Sabrina couldn't agree more, though she'd never admit it. But she loved her aunts and smiled as they all got ready to leave. It suddenly occurred to her though as Aunt Hilda locked the door behind them, that when Salem mentioned "these women", he was including her too. Seventeen didn't feel very womanly to her, but she remembered that he was a decades old warlock with a mind possibly still filled with old traditions and beliefs. Maybe to him seventeen _was_ a woman.

"Sabrina, are you daydreaming again?" Zelda asked as they pulled out from the driveway. She and Hilda carpooled to work, as Hilda's beauty shop was only a few blocks from the hospital where Zelda worked. They had told Sabrina until she found a job and saved enough money to pay half the amount for a car, they would take her to school. Sometimes she was allowed to borrow their sleek car. Luckily she had begun to carpool with Chloe for a ride home.

"Just thinking about school."

Zelda _hmphed_ but laughed. "Sure."

At that moment, Hilda who had been checking her phone interrupted. "Darn it, I completely forgot! Della just texted me a reminder and I feel like a fool."

"You left the curlers on?" Zelda stopped at a red light and turned to her sister. "You're proving that we really _are old, _Hill. But wait, why would Della text you that?"

"No, no. I forgot that Sabrina needs to enroll in her magic classes."

"What magic classes?" Sabrina felt a thrill tingle her spin. She'd never heard of this. "I'm going to Hogwarts, aren't I?"

"Not unless some crazy owl managed to get himself stuck in our telephone wires and hasn't delivered you're acceptance letter yet, you mud blood."

Sabrina giggled. "So you _have_ read the books…"

"Saw the movie." Zelda corrected. "Didn't do magic justice and the English witch academy is much more strict than to let their students walk around with such unkempt hair as Hermione's in the first movie. Hell, all the Witch academies are strict. Come to think of it, that's why we always got in trouble…"

Hilda nudged her sister. "Speak for yourself. Anyway, don't scare her. It's not that bad, Sabrina."

A Witch school conjured up images of cloaks and wands and Gothic buildings filled with gargoyles. "Not _that_ bad?"

"I meant that it's great!" Hilda amended her statement, her tone turning peppy. "You'll learn the ropes, make new friends and have so much fun in the Other Realm!"

Sabrina eyes bulged out even more. "_Other Realm?_"

"You didn't think a magic school would be in the mortal realm, did you?" Zelda sighed. "Oh Sabrina, your first trip to the Other Realm is going to be a major surprise."

"Should I expect Victorian gowns and grey skies? Or some kind of flying carriages and never ending buildings?"

The thought of entering another world was daunting, no matter how exciting it seemed at first. She had only heard stories of the Other Realm from what her mother had told her. Even then her mother had only heard it from her father, since mortals were not allowed. She vagualy remebered hearing about schools where witches went to practice their magic in addition to learning eveyrthing about the world they lived in. Just like in the human world, minus the magic learning.

"Oh please, Sabrina. It's just like here, except we all have magic in us. People don't really dress any different and the architecture is pretty much the same. There are different laws and customs of course but you'll learn that in your Halfling classes."

Hilda shook her head at her sister's words. "The P.C. term is 'Mixed Heritage', Z. "

Sabrina tried to laugh at her aunts, but she was too busy putting everything together. "There are classes for witches like me?"

"And warlocks…" Zelda wiggled her eyebrows at Sabrina through the rearview mirror. "Maybe you'll meet someone cute."

_I already have_, Sabrina thought somewhat giddily. _But he's no warlock._

"They were established to help _Mixed Heritage_," Hilda threw a meaningful look at her sister. "Witches and warlocks understand their magic blood. And when the time comes for them to embrace their roots, become a full-fledged member of our society."

It was what Sabrina tried to think the least about. Having to decide to either stay as she was, a girl of both mortal and magic parentage or becoming a full witch and being granted permission to live or visit the Other Realm whenever she liked and given more magic from the Mana Tree. She pictured herself standing before the giant tree, the Witches Council surrounding her as she was allowed to place her hands on the bark and absorb the magic the tree bestowed upon her. She had gone through her aunts' history books and memorized the illustration and descriptions of the tree, the root of all magic. It was described as tall and glowing, beautiful and powerful, and when you stood before it you could hear the whispers of the ancient magic bound within. But then she thought of her mother, and the human world. It didn't mean giving up her life in this realm, but it meant she would no longer fully belong to it.

"You don't have to decide now, Sabrina." Zelda broke her niece's reverie. "You have time to think it over. Plenty of time."

They stopped the car in front of Greendale High and Hilda turned to smile at Sabrina. "In fact, what you should be thinking about is school_. This school_. When you get home, we can go over your _other_ schooling. You were supposed to start last year, but better late than never."

"Besides," Zelda added half-jokingly. "You have the best witches to help you out, right under your roof."

Sabrina opened the door and grabbed her book bag. "Somehow, that both does and doesn't reassure me."

As she started down the sidewalk to the main gate, Hilda poked her head out the window of their sleek black car. "It should reassure you, Sabrina Spellman. You've got strong blood in you from both sides!"

…

..

..

.

The day passed mostly uneventful for Sabrina. Harvey joined her and Chloe for lunch and Amy sneered throughout Gym when Sabrina hit a home run in their game of softball. Little did the blonde pitcher know that the bat had been bewitched. It seemed a harmless enough idea when Sabrina ran her hands over the bat, suddenly remembering a strength spell Salem had told her. She hadn't asked if it could work on items as well, but since she wasn't sure it would even work and she wasn't near experienced enough to try it on herself, she thought of the words and murmured them to herself. "_Invalesco."_

And _wham_! That softball went flying over Amy's blonde head and the outfielders scattered to catch it. Chloe cheered wildly from the sidelines and Sabrina jogged triumphantly to the home base, her team mates' high-fiving her. Amy crossed her arms and glared.

But the rest of the day was the usual, and Harvey walked with Sabrina and Chloe afterschool to where Chloe was parked.

"So have you guys decided on costumes?" Chloe asked, her eyes looking sideways at Sabrina and the boy beside her. "I mean, the Halloween dance is a few nights away."

"I think we should be ourselves." Sabrina joked, wishing they would get the double meaning of her going as herself. A witch. _How ironic would that be? _"I mean how scary would we look?"

"Me without makeup." Chloe laughed, earning a poke from Sabrina and a _'Yeah right'_ look from Harvey. "Yikes."

"How about a mummy and an Egyptian Queen?" Harvey suggested, his eyes lighting up like honey covered chocolate. Sabrina looked up at him, her eyes bright too. It was hard not to be happy around Harvey.

"That sounds cool." Chloe dug in her purse for her keys. "Sabrina can wear one of those black bob wigs and you can be wrapped in cloth bandages…oh the possibilities!"

"Sounds good to me." Sabrina added, bumping into Harvey as they reached Chloe's truck. "Oops, sorry!"

Harvey caught her by the arms. "I told you to lay off the drinks until at least 5:00 o'clock, Sabrina."

Chloe tittered. "I know one thing she's drunk on."

"Life!" Sabrina cut in, sending death glares at her friend. She felt her cheeks heating up, but she smiled like nothing had happened. Harvey's hand was still on her arm, warm and strong.

"Aw, too bad." Harvey tucked a strand of loose hair from Sabrina's face, his fingers brushing her cheeks. "Cause I might be a little more than drunk on you."

Both girls were left speechless as he quickly waved bye and went on his way, turning around to say a quick "See ya later!"

Chloe whistled. "You need to act on that fast, Sabrina. Some things are just waiting right in front of you and you don't even know it."

"We'll see." Sabrina couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as she got in the car. It was her normal teenage hormones at work after all. At least that part of her was still the same. And Harvey was a normal teenage boy. Normal was good, normal was...

"Oh, by the way, we should go costume shopping tomorrow."

"Still going with Ryan from Chemistry?" Sabrina asked, remembering the nice guy who asked Chloe. He was cute and was on the swim team, something Chloe got giddy over. _I guess seeing him in a speedo did the trick._

"Yeah, and I guess we're going as Hansel and Gretel."

Sabrina gave her friend a surprised look. "Wait, you know Hansel and Gretel are siblings, right?"

"They are?" Chloe was wide-eyed. "That's disturbing."

"That's an important part of the story, Chloe. How could you not know?"

"Well we liked the idea of wearing Oktoberfest costumes. I mean, I could wear a cute German girl skirt and braids."

Sabrina shook her head. "He just wanted to see you in a slutty costume."

Chloe slapped her friend's arm playfully. "No! Not true."

"I know, kidding!"

They laughed and talked more about their plans, but somewhere in the back of her mind Sabrina wondered if the witch school would have dances and costume parties. Did the young witches talk with their girlfriends about warlocks and arch enemies? It seemed foolish to her as she thought of it, and it made her somewhat sad to realize she thought of a normal life that way. Why did it all seem trivial in that moment? But as she arrived home she shook the thought away and settled herself on the couch, closing her eyes. Life was easier when you were asleep.

"Always a lazy mess, Miss Spellman."

"Go drink some milk."

The aristocratic voice drifted to her ear. "Already did."

"Then go hunt mice."

"How unsavory."

"You're a snob. It's good enough for other cats."

That earned her a nip at her ear and she opened her eyes to see two yellow orbs directly in her face. "You are one more sneaking up on me from being sent to the pound."

"But it's so amusing to bother you. You're reactions are childish."

Sabrina sat up then, feeling odd. _I guess no matter how old I am I'm still a child to him. _The thought made her irritated for some reason.

"You're pouting." Salem chided lightly. His eyes were vivid even in the orange glow of the afternoon sun against the living room walls.

"It's called PMSing, and it's none of your business." Sabrina changed the subject which garnered a disgusted look from the cat-warlock. She opened the first textbook she saw on the table. "Now, excuse me while I study."

Salem still eyed her as if she were a dirty bug crawling on the carpet. "It would be my pleasure."

He left without a sound and Sabrina closed her book and went back to lying down. Sometimes being a girl had its advantages. Especially if you were clever. A smile lit Sabrina's face thinking about Salem's horrified expression as she mentioned her monthly debacle of womanhood. She wished she had a camera to record it. He could've been the next YouTube sensation. Much better than that cat playing the keyboard. As Sabrina's mind filled with ideas for teasing Salem, the phone started to ring.

Zelda had a thing for Other Realm music, and apparently she loved one particular group called the Ghoulies-something. Sabrina had only heard a few of their songs, but they sounded like a glam-pop-punk kind of band. Their lyrics were about horror clichés and magic and Sabrina suddenly caught herself singing along to the ringtone Zelda had charmed on their phone. When they had company over, which was rarely, everyone would ask how they got their phone to play music and Zelda would laugh it off and say she knew a wiz technician who installed it and that the band was an unsigned, underground hipster group.

"Don't worry I got it!" Sabrina yelled to an almost empty house as she raced for the phone. She heard Salem snort from the next room.

"Hello?" She answered, expecting one of her aunt's friends or boyfriends.

"Hello, is this Sabrina?" The voice sounded familiar but Sabrina couldn't name it. "It's Gail."

_That explains why I didn't recognize the voice._ "Oh. Hi, Gail."

Sabrina refused to acknowledge this woman as her stepmother. It didn't seem right, because stepmothers were supposed to be evil and keep you locked in an attic to do constant chores until a fairy godmother gives you a hot dress to meet the prince in. Gail was nice enough, but she was still a stranger. Her father had met her a few years after his divorce from Diana and the two had roamed the world together. They had currently resided at 1267 God Knows Where Street in Who Knows What City. Sabrina suppressed a giggle at the thought, because it was so true. In a way, she was glad she never saw them. She didn't think she would be able to bear seeing her father happy with someone besides his _real_ family.

"So how have you been Sabrina? I hear your magic is coming along very well."

_How would she know?_ "Yes, thanks. My aunts are great teachers." _Something my father isn't._

"Yes, their absolute dears. I told your father you would love them right away." She laughed, but to Sabrina it sounded fake. "And I hear your taking your first trip to the Other Realm tomorrow."

"Yes." Sabrina wished this woman would get to the point of her call. It wasn't a daily thing to hear from Gail and it annoyed her to find out the woman did know Edward Spellman had a daughter.

"Well, when you do I hope you all stop by your grandmothers. She is dying to see you!"

It irked Sabrina to hear the word 'grandmother' and 'dying' in the same sentence. Had the woman no tact at all? Then again, her grandmother wasn't really a little old lady in a rocking chair either. The one time Sabrina saw a picture of her in her aunts' albums the woman had been tall and without a trace of white hair on her perfectly groomed head. She seemed imposing and stern. Sabrina didn't expect to be receiving any chocolate chip cookies from her anytime soon.

"I don't know, we might. My aunts' aren't home yet and we haven't talked about it much."

Gail hesitated. "Well we might stop over too. Your father wants to see you."

Sabrina's eyes drifted to the hallway mirror before her and she noticed that her eyes were filling with tears. She blinked them away. "Well, maybe we'll see you there." _I really hope we do not!_

"That would be lovely."

_No it will not be lovely. It will be awkward and full of unanswered questions. And me having to watch as Dad puts an arm around your waist while Mom is home alone in the __mortal realm. And you will laugh and smile as if everything was 'okie dokie', but wishing deep down that I would just disappear so you and my father can ride off into the sunset without a care in the world._

"Sure. Did you want to talk to my aunts when they get back? I can take a message."

"No honey, your father just wanted to know how you were and since he was away at work I wanted to call up for him."

_So he put you up to this? Figures. You wouldn't call on your own. _"Well thanks. I'm fine so no need to worry." _As if you ever would._

"OK dear, we'll see you soon!"

"Bye."

Sabrina huffed as she pressed the disconnect button a bit too harshly. How why on earth did that woman feel the need to pretend to be caring and gentle to a girl she had barely met. The one time they met face to face Sabrina felt awkward in the stiff embrace of that woman with her designer clothes and stiletto heels. She was about to throw herself on the couch again when _that_ well-spoken voice interrupted.

"I presume that was not Harvey."

Sabrina looked to where Salem had quietly entered the room, his tail lightly moving behind him in circles. He had a strange look on his face. If Sabrina knew better she'd say it was _concern_. But she did know better and waved it off as mocking concern.

"You presume correct." Before she put the phone down she hesitated. "Wait, how do you know about Harvey?"

Salem smirked. "I have my ways."

"You listened in on my phone calls with Chloe, you eavesdropper." She glared at him half-heartedly. Talking with Gail had considerably brought her spirits down.

"You speak so loudly I'm sure the whole neighborhood knows of your epic rivalry with this Amy person." Salem chuckled. "Back when I had enemies, I made sure to deal with them properly."

It was odd hearing about Salem's past from his own catty lips. She had heard a little about it from her aunts. According to them, he was once a powerful warlock who was hell-bent on world domination. He attracted a surprising amount of followers, but they always seemed to leave when they realized how destructive he really was. The Witches Council finally arrested him and imprisoned him until his sentence could be arranged. He lived as a cat under the Witches Council for a while before it was deemed he was harmless enough to be thrown on some other poor, clueless witches to watch. Those witches turned out to be her aunts.

"I really don't want to know what 'properly' means to you." Sabrina replied honestly, looking away. Her aunts hadn't told her the exact nature of his crimes against the witching society, but she could only guess. It was unnerving to think he could be capable of something bad enough to have his powers taken away, let alone more than one crime. Did any of those offenses include hurting someone? Hurting many people?

"Relax, Sabrina." The cat before her turned away so she couldn't look at him clearly. His voice was low. "It was nothing they didn't deserve."

For once she couldn't think of any witty response. The silence filled the room uncomfortably and Sabrina finally got up to leave. "Well, I'm off to start dinner. I need something to take my mind off of witch school and costumes and stepmothers who could be evil."

The young witch passed, managing a small smile on her lips. "And kitty cats who used to wield devastating wands at people."

...

..

..

.

* * *

Well Is this an ok length? I might go longer since it felt short to me and I need to inject more details. And thank you for reviewing my people! Lol. I really appreciate it and shall do my best to keep updating, no matter how busy life gets. =)

Oh and I'm drawing inspiration from the original comics and the manga-inspired one, which has an interesting plotline I will be following somewhat. So be ready! ^-^


	5. Chapter Four

So, oh my goodness people, have you heard about the new Sabrina movie Sony Pictures apparently have the green light to make? They want to make Sabrina… a superhero…-_-...yeah… That part I am not excited about.

BUT.

They want to make an "edgier" version where Salem is turned into her love interest! IKR? Sorry but when I read that I couldn't stop fan-girling. *AHEM* I'm much better now. I just hope they don't ruin it, because it has so much potential to be different from the sitcom while retaining the charm and even throw in some comic stuff too. We shall see I guess.

_(and I made an error last chapter that I revised. eek, my bad! all clear now. just a minor detail.)_

….

..

Four..

..

..

.

There was only one mall in Greendale, two stories and newly updated for the good people of the small East Coast town. Teenagers from the local school often hung out there in their spare time, especially in the trendy coffee shops and boutiques. Friday was usually busy, even more so when a school function was approaching, and teens roamed the stores in eagerness to find the perfect outfit. Sabrina Spellman, standing in an aisle of the mall's Costume Couture store, eyed a particularly appealing getup that would make her look like Queen Nefertiti in the flesh. At least to the average Halloween-crazed American.

She held the cup of now-cold coffee in her hands and mulled over the last conversation she had with her aunts. It was about her first day in the Other Realm, which would occur in less than a few hours. Apparently her father's family was eager to meet her. The only other relative she had met besides her Aunts Hilda and Zelda, was their youngest sister Sophie. She was nice enough, a little airy and frivolous but she welcomed Sabrina with a huge grin and warm embrace. _What would the others be like? _She wondered. _Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Sabrina took a sip of her coffee, grimaced at the coldness, glanced around and then undid the lid when she was certain no one was looking. Placing her palm above the liquid, she felt the energy pulse through her fingers and settle into the mocha cappuccino until steam radiated from the surface. She smiled and popped the top back on, pleased at her little trick.

"Chloe, what do you think about this?" Sabrina called to the other girl who was picking through wigs of various sorts. "It's cute, isn't it?"

Chloe had plopped a pirate hat on her wild curls. She turned to study the costume, tilting her head this way and that. "It's cute, it's sexy and it'll make your boobs look bigger."

Sabrina laughed and smacked her friend with the packaged costume. "You would think of that!"

The costume was a bit more revealing than some of the others, though it wasn't as daring as the Pirate's Booty costume. The saleswoman had informed the two girls that the thigh high pirate dress and eye-patch were all the rage with the young people. Sabrina had given the costume, the last one left on the shelf, a once over before turning back to her Egyptian mummy ideas.

"Tell me this isn't the last one!" A voice from the opposite side of the small store squealed. "It's not even my size!"

The raven-haired girl staring daggers at the saleswoman tapped her foot impatiently while the blonde at her side tried to calm her down. The saleswoman only glanced at the lone costume in her hand and sighed. A picture of a scantily clad pirate covered the front of the package.

"Oh come on, Veronica." The blonde piped up, her smile comforting and cheerful. "I'm pretty sure we can find it at another store."

The taller girl was practically gnawing her teeth together. "We already tried five others, including Riverdale Mall, _Betty._" She ground out the name, sending pointed looks to her companion. "The most popular costume this year, and I won't be wearing it!"

Chloe let out a whistle at the display, ignoring Sabrina's attempt to quiet her. "I thought Amy was spoiled. This girl takes the cake though."

"Clearly she's not eating it." Sabrina giggled as she surveyed the girl's near-perfect physique. She turned to look at her own figure in the mirror on the wall. She was average height, average weight, and when it came to her full appearance she counted herself as all around average. Her bright blue eyes sometimes gave reason for people to compliment her, but lately it seemed like although she was unique from others on the inside, she looked like any other teenage human. Nothing special. "I don't think this costume would look the same on me as it does on this model."

Chloe eyed the picture on the cover of the package and shook her head. "No one looks like that, Sabrina."

"_She does."_ Sabrina gestured to the picture with a half-grin.

"Well, she's a model."

"She's still human."

"That has yet to be confirmed."

They both laughed and Sabrina shook all negative thoughts away. It was bad enough that she doubted herself as a witch, but to start doubting herself as a girl! She knew it was a common feeling among teenage girls but she was never one to wallow in self-loathing or judgment. It was just _not_ a Sabrina Spellman thing to do. How many times had she been able to perk herself up by some silly joke or funny thought? How did she manage to become the president of the Party Planning committee at her old school? _That's exactly it._ Sabrina eyed the costume, pretending to study it. _The old Sabrina Spellman was pretty normal. I was everything I'm trying _not_ to be now. _But in hiding out from the world, what was she really accomplishing? Sure, she was a freaky half-witch with insane aunts and a deadbeat warlock for a father, but she was still the same.

"Let's try on some costumes." Chloe smiled, changing her tone and taking off the pirate hat. "And I think I changed my mind. I'm going as a self-confident, female empowerment figure."

It took a moment for Sabrina to realize what costume her friend was looking at. When she did, she gave Chloe a deadpan stare. "So what's the matching male costume for Wonder Woman?"

…..

…

..

.

.

"Are you ready, Sabrina?"

"Hilda, don't make her nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about, Sabrina."

"Except those Council Patrollers…I hear they even enforced a new curfew for anyone without their License."

"What? I don't even know what any of that means!"

"Don't listen to her, Sabrina. And Hilda, stop exaggerating!"

"I'm just saying…"

The three witches stood in the center of the old town library, clutching their coats in the chilly October evening and practically whispering to each other. The sky had turned an orange-pink color and Sabrina took a deep breath and tried to understand what her aunts were preparing her for. They had prepped her enough after they had announced she would be making her first visit to the Other Realm. It blew Sabrina's mind trying to comprehend the idea that the Other Realm was basically a different dimension, plane of existence, _whatever it's called. _There were portals around the world for witches and warlocks to travel through, established when the two worlds had become too intertwined.

"Ok, so these portals were created to keep humans and witches safe, right?" Sabrina asked for about the tenth time as they walked up the steps of the stone building. Sabrina went over what her aunts drilled into her head, talking aloud to get it right. "Way back in the day when humans believed in magic, there was no real control over how to cross over. Often the worlds would intertwine and then soon problems arose. Humans getting lost in the Other Realm, witches revealing themselves and causing trouble, just plain disorganization."

Zelda nodded. "Correct. And don't forget the wariness and fear humans sometimes had of us. It caused a great deal of lives and magic for the ruling leaders to decide the portals were necessary to keep the worlds connected but completely separate."

"How did they create and seal the portals? Why can only witches get through?"

Hilda opened the glass door for them and raised her brow. "This was way, _way_ back in the day Sabrina. No one knows how the elder leaders did it. It's believed they were much more powerful than any of us these days. Possibly they had magic from the original source in their blood. Our legends tell us they were directly connected to the earth and when they passed on, they sealed their magic in the Mana Tree, creating a vessel and source for all our society."

This confused the teen even more, and she frowned as they stood in the empty library entrance. The closing hours were posted on the table. Five more minutes and the place would be officially closed. Lucky for any witch in need of a trip to the Other Realm, the head librarian was the director of the North Eastern Portal. She approached them from the front desk, her long bleach blonde hair was pulled in a tight ponytail on her head. It would have made her pale face seem intimidating but as she got closer, there was a kindness in her presence. She appeared in her early thirties, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Spellman sisters. Break any hearts lately?"

Hilda waved her off with a grin. "Oh Lunata, you know we gave up that business two decades ago."

The woman adjusted her deep blue silk top and a low laugh that was almost a giggle escaped her pale lips. There was something almost ethereal about her that made Sabrina feel at ease. She had a calm face, with eyes that seemed to see everything. She looked at Sabrina then, her face lighting up. "So this is Sabrina. I've heard much about you."

"Only good things I hope." Sabrina replied, wondering what her aunts had been gossiping with this woman about. She glared at them while Zelda suddenly became interested in a crack on the wall and Hilda winked back.

"Oh, but of course." She stared at Sabrina with wide eyes. "You know, I knew a Sabrina a few hundred years ago. Such a beautiful and kind princess. "

Sabrina could picture the beautiful and kind princess, sitting atop a white horse or standing before a kneeling knight. Of course she had blonde hair and one pink lock sticking out against the medieval backdrop. She smiled at Lunata, waiting to hear more.

The woman blinked. "She drowned in a river."

_That's not the story I needed to hear._ Sabrina looked over to her aunts who had mixed expressions of horror and amusement on their faces. Zelda had her mouth opened in a perfect '_O', _eyes bulging.

"How uneventful." Hilda murmured.

"Actually it was quite an event." Lunata replied casually. "They named a river after her in fact. And her drowned body was laid in the best grave as her mother mourned her beloved daughter greatly."

Hilda snorted. "That's a lovely tale, I'm sure. But it's not exactly a Disney fairytale is it?"

Lunata motioned for them to follow her. "No true fairytale is. Please follow me if you wish to visit the Other Realm."

The room she led them to was on the second floor and adorned in various paintings and tapestries. There was an old fresco mounted behind a glass which consisted of a scene of young maidens frolicking in the forest, chased by a young soldier wearing a crown of leaves and a red cape. Sabrina stared at it for a time, and realized with a start that one of the girls looked very much like Lunata. She turned and met shining dark eyes in a pale face.

"My family. My grandmother and her sisters." She cocked her head to the side. "She looked so much like me in her youth. And that blasted Arcadius could never decide which of the sisters he loved best. So fickle, even for a mortal."

Sabrina stared at the fresco, awed and speechless. She didn't even mind the other witch's last statement, not until the woman widened her eyes and apologized.

"I meant no offense. I sometimes forget myself. My friends tell me I am very blunt."

Hilda hid a laugh behind her hand. "Don't worry, Sabrina is too busy trying to figure out how old you are. Which you don't have to reveal, by the way. You and your family hide it better than the rest of us."

"Sabrina, fun witch fact number one," Zelda began smiling conspirately. "Lunata's family is responsible for the nymph legends of old."

"What?" Sabrina gaped at the pale woman.

Lunata merely kept her calm expression in place. "Yes, long ago the women of my family were a bit more wild and free than the average human woman. They did not wish to live in the Other Realm and consequently some of their antics in this realm were seen as a bit…other worldly."

"I'll say." Hilda gave the fresco a look over and shook her head. "Makes me wonder why you're always cooped up in here, with that wild blood in you."

Lunata was about to respond when Hilda held up a hand to stop her. "I know, I know. You were chosen by the Council to watch over the portal and it's a duty you must perform to prove that your family is not just party hard witches without honor."

"Speaking of portals, shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Zelda reminded her sister. "We're probably keeping Mother waiting."

"Oh no." Hilda groused. "Wouldn't want Her Majesty to waste her precious Other Realm time."

"Hilda!"

Lunata gave the sisters a curious look before nodding and started toward an oak door on the other side of the room. She paused before it as the Spellman witches followed, Sabrina taking up the rear. Her slender hand on the doorknob made Sabrina's heart pound furiously in her chest and she hugged her coat closer to her, although she could feel her magic heating up her skin. It tingled in anticipation and energy, sensing the force on the other side, and reading Lunata's body language as she closed her eyes to twist the knob. Somehow Sabrina could feel the air pulsing as the white-haired woman began to pull the door open.

"Only magic blood can step through this door." Lunata informed the Halfling teen. "And only I know the spell to open it."

And then there was light pouring into the room, bright and pure. The air hummed sweetly and Sabrina swore she smelt a flowery scent fill the room. Her hand automatically lifted to shield her eyes from the rays, though she soon realized they had dimmed into nothing more than a soft glow. Her aunts stood nonchalantly to her sides, smiling at their niece's reaction. Lunata grinned, her face aglow in the halo of the portal behind her.

"Are you ready Sabrina Spellman, half witch and half human, to enter the realm of magic?"

Sabrina gazed at the portal, only seeing white. It was the strangest thing, to stare into pure white space. The magic in her body hummed contentedly now, but her heart hammered so that she was sure they could all hear. So she took a deep breathe, calling on her body to relax and letting her magic thrum within her, warm and comforting as a mother's caress.

Finally she looked at the portal keeper and managed a small smile.

"Yes." She whispered, taking one step forward.

And then her aunts took her hands, Lunata moved aside, and with one last deep breathe, they closed the distance into the brightness and left the realm of mortals behind.

_Whoosh. _

_Air._

_Breathe._

There was the feeling of her magic being expanded, as if it was filling her entire being and dripping from her skin. She imagined being bathed in it, like golden lava, but instead of heat there was coolness and a fresh wisp of mountain air on her cheeks. Nothing to see meant nothing to examine, and all senses were clouded with a sort of hazy fogginess. It seemed to last no more than a second and yet Sabrina felt every millisecond was filled with powerful energy. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. _A dream._

When she opened her eyes, she almost fainted. Luckily the two gentle hands held hers in a comforting grip and she closed her eyes again to breathe.

It was as if she had been pulled from a daydream, and yet remembered everything. _No, that's not it. _Sabrina tried to think of a comparison. _It's more like when a person has been in a certain position for too long and when they get up too quickly, their head feels light and dizzy._ But that didn't seem quite right either. In fact, she felt every nerve in her body alive and ready for anything. Her magic sang. _Yeah, as weird as that sounds. _Sabrina grinned, her eyes still closed. _My whole body is singing. _

Suddenly she laughed that she had been so nervous, afraid even. Without another thought she opened her eyes and took everything in. White walls, white ceilings and a white floor. There were doors around the room, just like the one they had stepped out from. And people. Sabrina suddenly realized the people in the large buildings that looked somewhat like a terminal. She could've laughed at the thought.

"First time, eh?"

Sabrina jumped at the rough voice to her right. _"What the-?"_

The man sitting at the table a few feet from her gave her a look that meant he was not sorry at all. But he apologized. "I never understand why a witch or warlock would want their babe born in that realm. The little ones are always shocked first time they come 'ere."

He gave Sabrina a look over and ran a hand through his copper hair. "You ain't a little one though, that's sure."

Hilda stepped in front of Sabrina and cleared her throat. "Good of you to notice. But since when did they allow major creeps to become portal monitors?"

"Oi!" The man straightened the collar of his blue uniform. "I meant no 'arm! I was just making an observation…"

Zelda sighed. "No 'arm done," she teased in his accent and glanced at his name tag. "Rupert."

He laughed. "Oh, mock me all you want, but I swear it. Anyway, you must be the infamous Spellman sisters. Your 'ead witch sent me a message that you'd be coming."

He spread some papers out before them and Zelda took the pen he handed her. Sabrina was still chewing over the concept of the portal stations being like an airport. A portal port. She chuckled at that, and then laughed inside her head again at the monitor having a Cockney accent. _Oh God, this is just so Harry Potter-ish. I wonder if they have a wand shop._

Zelda and Hilda called their niece over to show her inter-travel passport and to enter her name and time of arrival on the check-in sheet. Then she was given a folder to welcome her to the Other Realm on her first visit and a pamphlet on where all the best shopping centers and entertainment were located in Ūnus City, first city built in the Southern Regions and center of the largest portal center in all the lands.

"So this is where most portals around the world lead to?" Sabrina asked in amazement, watching the people bustle by as they filled out the check-in sheet and went their various ways. The hall was huge, and Sabrina took in more time to study it. There were windows at the top of the ceiling, revealing a clear blue sky. Some of the doors had lines of people waiting to exit or enter. One side for leaving the realm and one for entering. It was organized if a bit hectic.

Hilda was the one to answer. "Well, it's where many lead. When the portals were created they needed at least one city to connect to. Not all portals lead here, there are far too many for one city. But most major ones do."

"I didn't know Greendale was that important."

The portal monitor snorted. "There ain't 'ardly anyone uses this portal. Makes my job easier but who knows why they made it."

"Well it certainly gave us a reason to move to Greendale." Zelda laughed slightly. "Now off to show our little Mixed Heritage witch what the Other Realm is like."

Sabrina followed her aunts after a polite goodbye from Rupert the monitor, trying not to stare at the witches and warlocks who passed. Contrary to her fantasies of them wearing cloaks and top hats, or at least striped stockings and black boots, they were all dressed scarily normal. One woman even had a Twilight shirt on. _Their all coming back from or going to the mortal world! Their dressed like how they would dress there. _The thought occurred to Sabrina as they walked to the main entrance and passed the concierge desk. Some of the people at the desk were working on some sort of computer, only it seemed to glow with magic. One woman had her purple hair tied in a wild bun, her eyes rimmed generously with black liner. She was wearing a simple blue uniform but her hair was too wild to pass in the human world. She looked like Rapunzel's sister who was going through a rebellious stage in her life.

Hilda noticed Sabrina's observation and smiled. "Bold hair colors are in right now, in this realm I mean. So congrats, Z! You're in style for once."

Zelda smiled at her sister a little too brightly. "As are you, my favorite ginger."

They exited the building and let Sabrina take in the city; buildings, trolleys and all. It was surprisingly like a human city. Except for the occasional horse trotting down the pavement. _New York has horses too. _Sabrina reminded herself. True they were a tourist attraction, but this city was a tourist city as well. Trolley cars zipped past, shiny and filled with people and Sabrina had a feeling they were bewitched into moving. There were also the one or two carriages that were pulled by proud horses, witches and warlocks who were leisurely sightseeing. They wore expensive looking clothes and Sabrina guessed that this was a past time of theirs. Many of these witches and warlocks were not dressed like the ones in the terminal. Sabrina hadn't been completely wrong in her assumption that these people would dress like Victorian high society. One teenage girl strode past with a tipped top hat and garter stockings. The boy walking beside her somehow reminded her of a rock-star with a fetish for velvet and leather.

Sabrina couldn't help but snort. "She's rocking that petticoat, but I thought you guys said people dressed normally here."

"Oh didn't we tell you classic cliché is all the rage now?" Hilda shrugged. "The kids are getting into being ironic with their stereotypical witchy getup. It's a message in the name of fashion."

"You mean a few kids wanted to be different and everyone else thought it was cool."

"Pretty much."

"Ok, no more sightseeing." Zelda interrupted hastily. "Your grandmother is _not_ a patient woman."

Hilda pretended to sigh deeply. "And where do you get it, I wonder?"

Sabrina managed to keep up with her aunts as they boarded a trolley car, taking a seat by the window to gaze at the bustling city she had dreamed about. The tall building to her left was made of stone and gargoyles, creating an imposing presence among the more modern buildings surrounding it. Zelda caught her niece's eye and grinned.

"The Department of Magical Maintenance." Zelda inclined her head to the stone monument, which looked old and historic. "It was one of the first buildings of the city and where the Council designates workers to look after laws and all that witchy business."

"Where they keep track of our lives, you mean."

The voice was so very quiet Sabrina didn't think it was real at first. But she turned to the man beside her and realized it was from him the statement came. He kept his head low, the brown golf cap shielding some of his expression. Golden hair curled at the nap of his neck, and his tall, lean body was angled casually in the trolley seat. Sabrina's aunts eyed him up and down, but not in their usual embarrassing manner.

Finally Hilda merely laughed. "Oh, of course! Especially how many times I took back my ex-boyfriend."

The stranger chuckled, speaking low so only they could hear. "I wouldn't doubt it, though I _do_ doubt that's what interests them."

Sabrina glanced between her aunts, ready to ask what the heck he was talking about and who the heck he was. But Zelda straightened and ignored her niece's questioning gaze. The rest of the trolley passengers didn't seem to notice or hear the exchange and before any of them could speak again the trolley bell rang, signaling they were stopping.

The strange man stood abruptly. "My stop." He shrugged his plain brown coat against himself and bowed slightly. "Ladies."

Without a glance back he slipped into the small group of people getting off and disappeared into the crowded street, his cap no longer visible. The trolley started moving again, Sabrina arching her neck to try to get a glimpse of where the man went off too. It was useless though and she turned to her red-haired aunt about to speak.

Hilda was gazing at the street they were leaving behind, her eyes searching. She pursed her lips and began to murmur. "Fifty Eight Street on the Rue Hexa…"

"What is that street?" Sabrina asked in confusion. "And who the heck was that creeper?"

Zelda shrugged. "Some nut case, I'm sure. Just like on the subway or bus in the Mortal Realm."

"He seemed to know you though. Maybe you didn't recognize him…he was kind of keeping himself on the down low it seemed." Sabrina laughed. "Maybe he's a stalker."

Hilda frowned, placing a finger on her chin in thought. "Could've been my ex fiancé the lion tamer."

Sabrina almost choked on the gasp she released. "You were engaged?"

The trolley entered a more suburban area, large old looking houses with grand front yards lining the sidewalks. It looked like the mortal neighborhood her aunts lived in. _Only on some serious steroids or crack._

Zelda kept her smile from becoming a gigantic smirk it seemed, her eyes wide with laughter. "Oh Sabrina, if you only knew how many times your dear Auntie Hilly was engaged."

Hilda only turned her attention to the passing houses. "It was a grey patch in my life."

"Patch?" Zelda really burst out laughing now. "More like the whole quilt."

"Zelda!" Hilda bumped her sister on the bench with her shoulder, causing the other Spellman sister to ram into the woman passenger beside her. The shorter witch ducked her head in embarrassment and meekly apologized to the now sour looking woman. It was Hilda's turn to hold in a laugh. She apologized too, but not without cracking a smile when the woman '_humphed' _and turned away. Sabrina couldn't help but giggle at her aunts antics.

"You are _so_ immature, Hilda."

The trolley bell rang again and stopped at the corner of a quiet street. Passengers began to gather their things and Zelda informed her amused niece that they were getting off too. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the two older witches off the trolley and onto the sidewalk. The other witches and warlocks went on their way casually, apparently not in a rush as the people in the city were. The same could not be said of the Spellman women. They rushed down the street with Sabrina taking up the rear, huffing as her aunts seemed to move at an unnaturally fast pace.

"Since when did you guys walk _so fast_?" Sabrina groused as she bumped into her aunts. "What the…?"

In her haste she failed to notice them stop before her and she sighed, turning to the house they stood before. To say it was large was an understatement. It was huge. With white trimmings and gigantic glass windows. It even had a tower and a marble fountain in the front yard. _Marble fountain my butt, _Sabrina took in the landscape. _More like a pool._

"We learned to walk so fast because of what resides in _there_." Zelda pointed her finger with what Sabrina assumed was exaggerated anxiety. "The dragon in the castle."

Hilda snorted. "A dragon is a bit gentler…"

"Ok, I think you're talking about Grandma Lydia, right?" When the two sisters nodded with raised brows, Sabrina laughed. "Oh come on! She can't be _that_ bad when there's a house like this in the picture."

When they began the walk up to the iron gate, Zelda shuddered. "House isn't exactly the right term for this prison."

"Tomb has a nice ring to it." Hilda added as nonchalant as she could be. She pressed her hand to the gargoyle head on the front of the gate. The eyes suddenly glowed bright with magic.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice asked impatiently as the gargoyle's mouth moved. "If it's the YWIA selling those damn rings again, we already bought five, thank you."

Sabrina stared wide eyed at the gargoyle's iron lips forming the words. "That's…so…"

"We are definitely _not_ the YWIA selling those damn rings and I bet you didn't even buy one." Hilda knocked on the lever under the gargoyle face. "Now open up you harpy!"

Then the white glowing eyes turned into bright green ones that peered at Hilda with scrutiny. Suddenly they widened and glanced at Zelda and Sabrina. Sabrina squeaked and grabbed her aunts in surprise when those eyes fixed on her.

"That is _so_ creepy!"

The gargoyle began to speak again. This time the eyes rolled. "It seems she really is half-mortal after all. And you were supposed to be here an hour ago! What took you so long, you banshees? Did you get caught up luring mortal men to their death?"

Hilda fumed beside her niece. "We were actually busy cleaning our house from all the brimstone and ash you left from your last visit. And next time don't sharpen your horns on our dining room table."

"Oh both of you stop." Zelda squirmed uneasily at her sister and the stone gargoyle. "Just let us in, Vee. I mean, look at poor Sabrina! She's about to faint."

The three all turned to the pale teenager who was still hanging on to her aunts. She stared at the gargoyle with a mix of horror and shock. She squeaked again when it met her gaze. Those green eyes looked awfully familiar. In fact they looked almost like…

"Fine!" The gargoyle grumbled. "You're buzzed in. Hurry up, _she's _waiting."

The gate slowly opened as the gargoyle's eyes faded to stone once more. Sabrina only followed lamely behind her aunts, still mulling over the talking gargoyle. She could've sworn those eyes matched Aunt Hilda's. Especially the way they rolled at a particularly clever but insulting remark aimed its way.

"That gargoyle…" She began, almost nervous about the answer she'd receive.

"Was a peephole for the gate." Zelda informed her niece with a small smile. "Just like in the human world when rich people have cameras to see who's at their gate. Our version is a bit more interactive."

"And bitchy when Vesta's using it." Hilda announced with slight scowl.

"_That_ was Aunt Vesta?" Sabrina gawked at her aunts.

Hilda rolled her eyes, so much like the green gargoyle eyes. "Duh, Sabrina! Stop being so mortal."

"Gee, let me see if I can try." Sabrina closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. She shook her head and opened them again. "Well look at that, it didn't work!"

Zelda laughed while Hilda poked her niece with a "brat" muttered under her breath. Sabrina grinned and continued to follow them until they reached the front porch where Zelda finally knocked on the large mahogany door. The whole house screamed _rich_ to Sabrina.

"You really do have to get used to this realm though." Zelda advised the younger girl. "Even if something surprises you, don't show it. It's what they'll all be looking for."

Somehow those words didn't put Sabrina at ease at all. Her fingers wound into the strap of her bag unconsciously, and she began tapping her foot. "You make it sound like I'm about to enter a contest."

"No, but you'll be judged all the same. Not in this house so much, because you're still family. But in this realm, half witches must prove their heritage even more than full witches."

Before they could continue their discussion the door opened and they were face to face with a tall woman in a tight grey dress. Her brown and golden streaked hair was in a tight bun high on her head, and she glanced at the witches before her with sharp green eyes. Sabrina tried her best not to fidget as the woman tapped her manicured finger on the door frame.

"Greetings, dear sisters." She looked back at Sabrina. "And welcome, niece."

"Nice to see you too." Hilda pushed her way inside, passing her sister without a care in the world it seemed. She raised her brows as her stiff sister still blocked the doorway. With a roll of her eyes, Vesta let the other two females in. Apparently Hilda and her strict-looking sister were more similar than they knew or cared to admit. _Here goes nothing. _Sabrina followed the trio into the marble foyer and stopped herself from drooling on the clean floors. The foyer was larger than Hilda and Zelda's living room, with double stairs winding to meet on the second floor. _They may be a weird family, but they know how to live._

"Mother's been waiting for you since she woke up this morning." Vesta's heels clinked on the floor as she led them down the hallway.

Various flowers lined the table tops and paintings of distinguished strangers hung on the walls. She stopped beside one painting and smiled at her niece. It was meant to be warm, but Sabrina mentally cringed. She turned to study the painting Vesta was motioning to. Suddenly a lump caught in her throat as she met the eyes of her father. He looked proud and tall in his riding clothes, his body strong on the chestnut mare he was perched upon. Sabrina focused her eyes on the small patch of painted grass in the corner of the scene instead. _It's bad enough I have to see the real thing in a few moments._

"Edward was always such a showoff when it came to his horsemanship." Vesta smirked. "Of course he _did_ have reason to be."

"You said Mother was waiting." Zelda prompted her elder sister. Sabrina thought she saw her aunt glance her way, but she trained her eyes on the wall. "I'd hate to keep her waiting some more on account of Eddie's pony bragging."

Hilda snorted. "He always nagged me to go riding with him."

Vesta shot the redhead a glare. "The only reason you went was to flirt with the stable boys."

Hilda crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "They flirted with me first, Medusa!"

"Siren." Vesta shot back, crossing her arms as well.

"Gorgon!"

"Troll."

Hilda laughed triumphantly. "That's not even female!"

"Exactly."

"Enough!" Zelda trilled with red cheeks before Hilda could retaliate. She gave her sisters both a long stare and huffed. "You two are both so childish. And you as the eldest, Vesta…"

Hilda began to stick her tongue out at her brunette sister when Zelda snatched her hand in the air and murmured something Sabrina didn't catch. Hilda's eyes grew wide and she jumped in surprise. Her tongue glowed with magic.

"_Thelda!" _She squeaked with her tongue still protruding from her mouth. She raised her hand to release her own magic and then groaned. "Thealing thells not thair! Thop it!"

Vesta, despite her elegant appearance, burst out laughing. She didn't notice her younger and shorter sister eye her with a mischievous grin. Without another word Zelda waved her hand toward the taller witch, who was now laughing even more loudly. Suddenly she snorted in the pristine white hallway and she held both hands to her mouth. But her laughter continued.

"You little…imp!" Vesta giggled uncontrollably, clutching her sides and trying to speak through her snorts. "Stop this…at once…_Zelda_!"

Sabrina could only stand there meekly, eyes wide. "Um, Aunt Zelda. You sure that's okay to do? A sealing spell means only you can reverse it, right?"

"Oh they can unseal this one, but it takes a bit more magic and concentration."

The two sisters glared at the green-haired witch who was smirking with a pleased glint in her eyes. Hilda's tongue was still sticking out unflatteringly, her hands on her hips. Vesta kept cackling like a madwoman, one hand to her mouth and the other gripping her stomach. It all caused Sabrina to wonder if she should be in hysterics because it was hilarious or because she was actually related to these _insane_ magic wielding women.

The thought vanished as soon as a figure slowly approached, clad in dark purple and clasping a golden mirror to her chest. The shadow she cast across the three witches was great in both the figurative and literal sense. The lights from the room she had entered from created a glow around her raven crowned head, but there was no trace of any angelic qualities in that unyielding mask. Her dark eyes narrowed at the scene before her and she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Damn." Zelda muttered as she quickly waved her hands at both her sisters who stopped their respective actions. All three women took a deep collective breath.

The older woman before them merely sighed in return. When she spoke, her voice was stern and resonant. "Somehow I knew I'd find you all in a predicament like this."

The witches remained silent, watching each other with cautious eyes as if waiting for someone to speak up and tattle. Vesta began to open her mouth, glanced at Hilda and snapped her lips shut again. The matronly woman in purple finally turned her steely eyes on Sabrina's still form beside the other witches. An elegant black brow arched and she blinked.

"Well," She started matter-of-factly, as if waiting for the half-witch to speak. "Aren't you going to greet your own grandmother?"

...

..

..

.

.

* * *

Ack, so how was Sabrina's entrance to the Other Realm? Cliche? Tacky? Hehe, oh well I wanted to make it somewhat like the comics and sitcom. A portal in their closet seemed too much...lol. I know, I know no Salem this chappie, but next time he will be there! And more S/S interaction of course.

And a virtual cookie to whoever can guess the other Archie Comics characters who made a cameo this chapter. ^o^

AND thank you to all of you who favorited, reviewed and put this on story alert. I'm really glad people are liking it! I'll try to update more frequently. Things are starting to roll now...somewhat..right?


End file.
